Ice Chickens
by Andrew James Potter
Summary: Nexus52 has to go on the hardest quest of his runescape career will he survive?read to find out


'Tis Rebecca. I edited your story for you! Here it is. I could have

done more

for it, but I didn't want to put my own specific style in it...

Nexus52 was walking along the path from Varrock to Lumbridge because he

was on a new quest which Jagex had released in the game, entitled

'Chicken Invasion'.

When he arrived at the farm where the chickens were, he saw an old man.

He

made his way over to the old man, in hopes that he could acquire more

information about this enigmatic quest.

"What are you doing here?" the old man asked, turning to face Nexus 52.

"I am searching for a mighty ice breathing chicken, do you know where

it could

be?" Nexus52 responded.

"Yes, I have encountered the fowl of which you speak, young traveler,"

the

old man responded, with a look of pain crossing his face. "You will

find it

down the road at the old abandoned chicken farm...but be careful. It

sounds

laughable, but it is a mighty chicken indeed..."

Nexus52 thanked the old man and set off towards the abandoned farm.

He walked along the path until he came to the chicken farm, just as the

mysterious old man had said. He pried open the rusty gate, and entered

the

building...After investigating the coops for a while, he finally saw,

in one of

the pens, an enormous chicken surrounded by several other, smaller

chickens. He

entered the coop, and went towards the bird. The chicken gazed up and

charged at

him; fortunately, he dodged out of the way just in time. The chicken

was level

350; and even though he was quite an accomplished citizen of Gielenor

at level

150 (an impossible level for real players to achieve), his strength

dwindled in

comparison to the fowl which was besieging him. He drew his dragon

sword from

his sheath, and attempted to slash the chicken.

Alas, didn't even do a sliver's worth of damage and the sword, his

trustworthy

dragon sword, broke on the chicken's impenetrable feathers. However,

having a

sword broken on its body angered the chicken, and it made use of its

Freezing

Peck attack, which froze poor Nexus52 for a tiny bit. As soon as he

had

defrosted, he charged the chicken and hit 60. Unfortunately, the

chicken

appeared to have healing powers. Nexus52 took out some food and ate it

to

regain the hitpoints that he had lost. Then he took out the only

weapon he had

left; a new sword that had just recently been added to the game; The

Lava Sword

of Volcantis. He assailed the fowl with it, over and over; slashing

and

hacking...yet not making a dent in the ice chicken's well-defended

stamina. He

then realized that, to end the bloodshed, he was required to use the

Shadow Orb

of Zenmar to combine the sword with a dark halberd. Upon this

revelation, he

produced his halberd and the Shadow Orb of Zenmar from his faded

satchel, and

hastily lay the Sword and his halberd on the blood-soaked ground in the

shape of

the letter 'X'. This caused the ice chicken to regard his activities

with

curiosity, and to cease its assault.

A flash of light; and a new weapon, the Sword of Shava, flew into his

hand (A/N:

'Shadow' plus 'Lava' makes 'Shava'). He took the Sword into his hands,

gripped

it tight, and began to circle around the chicken. In a rage, he

slashed and

hacked at the chicken; but to no avail...Suddenly the

Sword of Shava emitted a lucent twisting shaft of black and crimson

energy! The

beam hit the chicken, causing it to combust and leave naught but a

small,

gleaming medallion in its wake...Nexus52 cautiously stepped forward to

examine

the shining medallion; he realized that it was the Medallion of Arafis

that he

had sought! Now, all he had to do was to return it to the enigmatic

man who had

implored him to seek it. The man, he realized, was the old man, whose

face lit

up when he saw the medallion.

"I thank you, adventurer, with all my heart," he declared, his voice

trembling

with joy. "This priceless medallion had been handed down in my family

for

generations. That giant chicken had looted it from me. I had doubted

that you

would be able to reacquire it for me...Again, I thank you."

He rummaged around in his knapsack.

"As a reward I will happily give you this egg of an Ice Chicken, so

that you may

train such a beast of your own. I wish you luck in all of your

endeavors!"

"Thank you..." replied Nexus52, taking the frigid egg from the old

man's

leathery hands. As he took hold of it, he felt himself becoming

stronger; he

realised that he had gained experience in every stat, and that he had

gained 2

combat levels...

THE END

(A/N: I hope you like it; this is my revised version. There may be a

sequel, but

I don't know. I am going to dedicate this fanfic to Rebecca The

Eccentric

Crackpot. FLAMES NOT ACCEPTED! I own the words Shava, Volcantis, and

Zenmar.)


End file.
